Little HOuse
by black-rose-among-the-white
Summary: a one shot sogfic that is a bit of an odd one. It's hard to explain but I bet you'll love it if you read it! Read and Review!


This story is not realistic in the slightest but hey! I can write whatever I want! I don't know why but when I heard this song I just thought of this. I am not even a Moliver fan even but for the purpose of the story it has to be this way.

Anyways, this takes place senior year. If you want to make it really mean something you can think of it as the last hay of school. Oliver and Miley are dating, and Lily... well you will just have to find out. Oh and if your not the brightest bulb oliver and lily had dated.

If it doesn't say the prospective after the song part it is in the same propective as before.

This hasn't been edited so sorry if there are any mistakes

OPOV

Miley and I where walking down the hallway, holding hands when I spotted her. Miley was rambling on about some Hannah Montana thing she just went to. And to be blunt I had tuned her out. I love her and all, but today I just need to think. Today marked the break-up of me and my first love. Man, I haven't talked to her in years... 2 years to this day to be exact. After that day she just stopped talking to me and everyone for that matter.

_She doesn't look, she doesn't see  
Opens up for nobody_

_Figures out, she figures out_

LPOV

Damn. Do they have to show it of in front of the whole school! Rub it in why don't you. Why the heck do I still love him. It has been 2 whole years. I wish it would just stop. I dont want to love you Oliver, I want to hate you. I want to hate you for what you did to me and what you made me do. You have no idea... you have no idea...

_  
Narrow line, she can't decide  
Everything short of suicide  
Never hurts, nearly works  
_

Today was it. For 2 whole years I have stood by and watched this happen. The secret kissing, the hand holding, the glances and long stares. I AM SICK OF IT. I am sick of what it reminds me of. I just want it to go away but its won't...

_  
Something is scratching  
its way out  
Something you want  
to forget about  
_

He said he loved me... he had my heart... Everyone calls me stupid. You are 18 years old. You should not have a problem with this... He broke up with you! GET OVER IT!!! This goes much deeper than they know and I plan to keep it that way.

_A part of you that'll never show  
You're the only one that'll ever know _

I caught his eye. Every moment we shared came rushing back to me. Every touch, every laugh, every kiss...It all came rushing back to me and built up to that one night. When I made the biggest mistake of my life. I try to explain the past 2 years to him with my eyes, as they start to tear up. But he looks away and I am left to cry by myself... again...

_  
Take it back when it all began  
Take your time, would you understand  
What it's all about  
What it's all about  
_

OPOV

She caught my eye. It was as if time had stopped. Everything I had successfully forgotten came rushing back to me. It became to much to handle even looking into her eyes like that. I had to look away... I can't stand this...

_  
Something is  
scratching its way out  
Something you want  
to forget about _

LPOV

I decided along time ago not to tell him. But maybe I did the wrong thing. I can't stand the pressure so I slide down the lockers behind me and just cry. I made a mistake and now I have to pay for it. I skip class and just sit there and think. About the past 2 years, about Oliver, about my life... and I come to a decision... I can do this... I can handle this and get past it but I need to come clean... he needs to know...

_No one expects  
you to get up  
All on your own with  
no one around  
_

I am wandering the schools looking for him. I can't seem to find him. I used to be able to just think about him and know where he was... but that sense has long past gone. If I dont find him soon I will loose my confidence and I won't be able to come clean. I won't be able to move on.

_  
Something is  
scratching its way out  
Something you want  
to forget about _

I find him in the library. He is alone thank God because I don't think I could have done it with Miley around. I walk up to him,

"Oliver..." I say with a shaky voice, " I need to talk to you."

My confidence builds as I see the shock on his face.

"Lil..." Oliver starts.

"No. You just get to listen. I still care about you and I am fine with that. I understand you love Miley which is why I didn't tell you this sooner. I didn't want to ruin your life. I was going to tell you something very important the night you broke up with me when we were 16. I was pregnant with your child. And I figured if you loved me you would stay with me... and the baby. But before I could say anything you broke it off and I was left to clean up our mess. I made a choice Oliver. I had an abortion. What else was there. I was 16 and alone... I couldn't keep it. So I went and had the abortion which ended the life you and I created. You don't have anything to feel bad about. I am going to get over it and move on. But you had a right to know what you could have had... goodbye Oliver."

With that I turn around and walk out of the library and out of the school. And right then I knew everything was going to be ok. For the first time in 2 years I smiled because I know I can do this.

_  
No one expects  
you to get up  
All on your own with  
no one around  
_


End file.
